


Clint´s thing

by Jonah_Smith_907



Category: Daredevil (TV), Hawkeye (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clint´s an idiot, Karen Foggy and Matt are all proper friends again, Matt finally has a therapist, Matt gets drugged, Matt is a little Shit, also drama might be coming up, and kidnapped, attempt at crack?, it´s fine tho, so is Tony, they´re both idiots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:27:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26154181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jonah_Smith_907/pseuds/Jonah_Smith_907
Summary: Clint wants to find out who Daredevil is. Being the chaotic crackhead we all love, he decides the best way to go about it, is to drug him, kidnap him and then befriend him somehow. Tony joins him, because he is also an idiot.Matt is a little shit and does not want to play along with these two morons, so instead, he plays hard to get.Matt has a therapist and boy, do they have things to talk about.Takes place after season 3 of Daredevil
Relationships: Clint Barton & Matt Murdock, Matt Murdock & Alana Bloom, Matt Murdock & Foggy Nelson, Tony Stark & Matt Murdock
Comments: 25
Kudos: 109





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Back at it again, I´ve already started up five different fics

Clint poured himself a cup of coffee, eyebrows furrowed in concentration, while he tried to think of a good reason, as to why Tony should spend some resources on the vigilante Daredevil, who'd helped a lot in putting away that uncomfortable looking man-child Fisk. Twice. 

Maybe Clint could convince the genius, that Daredevil had some sort of powers. After all, the guy kept his face – and therefore his eyes – covered at all times, and for some reason the archer doubted, that the eyes in that stupid looking new helmet were actually functional. Maybe it helped the vigilante to focus while fighting? Clint had to admit that even that would be an odd reason to cover up the, in his opinion, most important sense for fighting. And, that much was obvious, Daredevil's fighting skills could easily compete with his own, and maybe even with Natasha's. 

However, truth be told, Clint didn't actually care too much about those potential powers. He was just insanely curious about the man wearing those pants, that made his look even juicier than Steve's. Clint grinned at the thought of the soldier furiously trying to keep a straight face when confronted about that. Steve might pretend to be a good choir boy, but the fact that he swore like a sailor when bickering with Bucky, kind of put a dent in his reputation. 

Clint facetimed Tony. 

It took a minute, before a slightly dishelved mechanic appeared on the archer's screen. 

“What?” Tony asked and suppressed a yawn. Going by the dark circles under his eyes, he'd spent the night in his workshop again. 

“Can we find out who Daredevil is?” Clint figured there was no use in dancing around the subject. Better get it over with and be done with it. At least this way he didn't have time to build up anxiety about asking a question that might have a disappointing answer attached to it. 

“Uh …” Tony frowned. “Why? I mean probably, yeah, but why?” 

Clint drew in a breath in an attempt to convince himself that he didn't sound like a child when he replied: “I wanna know. You know, he's done some good things; helped put Fisk away and all. Just … I just wanna know what kind of man takes it upon himself to keep an entire city district safe. And all that with no help.” 

“Well it sure ain't safe to rob a store in Hell's Kitchen, that much is for sure.” Tony paused, before lowering his head, shaking it softly. “Fine. I'll see what I can find out and then you can go and meet your hero.” 

“He's not my-” Tony had already hung up, leaving a pouting, yet excited Clint staring at his phone. He took another sip of coffee. Then he grinned. He'd finally get to find out who this vigilante really was. Because it was only a matter of time before Tony would find out where to find the man in the mask. 

“Tell me again, why we're drugging Daredevil?” Bruce asked, frowning suspiciously. 

“Well, he clearly doesn't want to talk to us” Clint carefully took the sedative Bruce handed him and filled it into his arrow. “and if we don't sedate him, he'll probably be able to somehow free himself and I'm not overly eager to get my ass kicked.” 

“Have you ever considered to just … leave him alone?” The scientist closed the cupboard and locked it. “You know, like a normal person?” 

Clint scoffed and rolled his eyes. It's not like he actually liked this plan a whole lot. He just couldn't bring himself to stay away from the man in red. “No, of course not. Tony already spent a good amount of time on finding out where this guy usually patrols and if we don't find and identify him, good ol' Starkie-boy will pull at least one other all-nighter.” He paused pointedly. “And you know how Pepper gets when he does that.” 

Bruce grimaced. He was painfully aware of what Pepper's wrath could do. Last time, she'd banned Tony from coffee and his lab. In return, he'd spent three days snapping at everybody – including a fridge on several occasions. It had been very tense around the tower. 

The scientist sighed. “Alright fine, but don't pull me into this if it goes south. Your vigilante, your responsibility.” 

“Sure thing, buddy.” The archer shouldered his bow with a smirk. He'd point a finger at Bruce in a split second to avoid getting run over by Pepper or Nat. Both were very scary and not something he wanted to be threatened with. “Sure thing.” 

Matt had acquired a therapist not too long ago. It had taken a very annoyed Foggy and a concerned Karen, to convince him, that maybe losing his girlfriend, being buried under a building and coming back from the dead, wasn't something he could just work through on his own. Of course Matt had never mentioned the hallucinations he'd had after he'd found out Fisk had gotten out of prison, but he was smart enough to know that they would have dragged him to the next best shrink immediately. 

The first thought that popped up in Matt's head, was, that he could talk to father Lantom. Then he remembered that the man was dead, too and he had agreed to find a therapist. 

It had taken weeks until he'd finally found somebody he'd somewhat liked, although he hadn't trusted Mrs. Bloom yet. So he'd spent the first two sessions finding out what she thought about Daredevil, and whether she would keep his secret. 

After that, he'd slowly revealed himself to her. She'd taken it quite well, actually. Sure, she'd asked how he did it, with him being blind and all, but she'd kept cool and hadn't shown any indications of judging him. 

She was simply guiding him through his confused mind and helped him understand his own feelings. Which, in turn, helped a lot in easing the pain and stress of balancing work at day, fighting at night and keeping up his friendships with Foggy and Karen. 

So now he was sitting across from her, excitedly telling her about his last trip across the rooftops. He'd never realized how much more fun his vigilantism was, when he could talk about it afterwards, without being judged to hell. In front of his therapist, Matt was able to drop all pretences and stop worrying about coming across like a violent psychopath. Right here was his safe space; no judgement, no fear, no fake facades. 

Mrs. Bloom leaned forwards on her seat, her pen hovering just above the notepad she was holding, ready to take scribble down bits and pieces she thought important. “So then how did you react to the mugger's comment?” 

He frowned. “Well, naturally, I kicked his face in.” 

She nodded slightly. “Naturally. And how did that make you feel?” 

Matt considered the question before slowly answering: “I mean it didn't make me feel bad.” He paused. “I hurt him, to protect those women from him. So he got what he deserved. Plus, he's still alive and will be up and walking again in no time. I don't think I should feel too bad about it.” 

“But you do feel some kind of remorse? Or guilt?” 

The lawyer let out a sigh and shrugged weakly. “I guess. I just don't know why. It was the right thing to do.” 

Mrs. Bloom smiled gently. “Yes, but it's apparent, that there is some part of you, that disagrees with violence.” 

“That would be the lawyer-part of my brain, then,” Matt helpfully supplied. 

“Exactly.” 

“It annoys me,” he huffed, then. “I know why I'm doing this; I know I'm helping people. But there's always this stupid guilt that keeps me up at night.” 

“We'll find a solution to that.” She shot a look at the clock. “Our time for today is over. See you next week I presume?” 

Matt nodded. “Yeah. Thanks.” 

“Of course.” She smiled and walked him to the door. Before he left, she quietly added: “Be safe out there.” 

He chuckled. “I'll do my best.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have the creeping suspcion, that I´m rushing through the scenes again, but since I´m writing this while I´m at work, I can´t really work on it consistently.

“You said he´d be here,” Clint complained and rubbed his hands together in an attempt to warm them. 

“I did, and he will,” Tony replied, equally annoyed. “But I also told you, that his patrols don´t have a clear pattern.” He yawned. “But he comes by this roof every night, so shut up and wait.” 

Clint pouted. “Fine.” He hesitated before adding: “But do you think he could be Avenger-material?” 

Tony turned to look at him with a raised eyebrow. “You´re asking me this now? Is this why you wanted to meet this guy so badly?!” 

“Well no, the thought just kind of came to me. Just now.” He shrugged. “It would be fun though, right?” 

“Shut up.” 

They sat in silence for at least another hour – apart from Clint´s occasional huff, indicating his various stages of annoyance – before finally, Jarvis in Tony´s armour announced, that there was a person approaching one of the rooftops across from them. 

Said person seemed pretty determined to reach his destination as fast and as puma-like as possible. Normally, Clint would never compare a human to an animal, but seeing as this … man made his flips across gaps, wider than the one between the Hulk´s two ears, the archer decided to make an exception. 

Clint excitedly pointed at the parkouring man, completely missing Tony´s annoyed grimace. “That´s gotta be him!” he whisper-yelled. 

Tony nodded slightly. “Looks like it.” He gestured at the archer to take his position. 

Clint quickly took his bow and the prepared arrow and walked to the edge of the building. He took aim. For a moment he hesitated, thinking that maybe this wasn´t the best possible idea after all, but then his unbeatable curiosity set back in and he focussed. Deep inhale. Soft exhale. Release. 

The arrow whizzed through the cool air; the vigilante seemed to hesitate for just a second, tilting his head ever so slightly, almost as if he had heard something. Then he froze in his tracks. Luckily, he hadn´t currently been in mid-air when the arrow had hit, otherwise he might have plummeted to his death. 

Tony didn´t wait for Clint to prepare himself, picked him up and flew them to the building where Daredevil had gone down. 

Clint had expected the vigilante to have passed out immediately, which was why he was thoroughly surprised when he found the other man holding himself on his knees, swaying gently back and forth. He looked like he was barely holding it together, yet he still managed to look pissed off. 

The man in the mask took an audible breath. “So, what´s this then?” he asked with a raspy voice. He didn´t seem very concerned by his current situation. Clint figured that the reason for this might be the drugs in his system, but he couldn´t shake the feeling that a guy literally nick-named ´Man without Fear´, would be calm either way. 

“Uh,” Clint intelligently said. “We´re the uh … we´re the Avengers.” He cleared his throat. Awkwardly. 

Daredevil pulled his lips into a loose and pretty insane looking grin. “I didn´t know the Avengers drug people.” 

Tony shrugged. “We do, if _someone_ ” He shot a look at Clint. “is too nosy for his own good.” 

Clint pulled a grimace. “You were just as curious as me,” he retorted with a raise of an eyebrow. “I mean which one of us locked himself in his workshop for five hours, trying to find a name?” 

Daredevil tilted his head in interest. Apparently, he was being kidnapped by two Avengers whose reason for doing so, was curiosity. What a day to be alive. 

Tony was about to reply something to that, but was interrupted by the man in the mask passing out. He slowly tipped over, landing on his stomach with a soft grunt. His lips were slightly parted as he panted out deep breaths, his body suddenly looking a lot smaller than before. 

The two Avengers shared a look. Then Tony called Happy. 

Matt woke up in what he perceived to be a small room. He listened to his breath bouncing around and came to the conclusion, that he was sitting at a table and, going by the cold metal on his wrists, he was cuffed to it. He could also hear a door on one side of the room, and an overly smooth surface on the other side. His brain helpfully provided the word mirror. 

He tilted his head in confusion. How had he gotten here again? He frowned. He slowly remembered the more than odd encounter on the rooftops. He couldn´t figure out for the life of him, why two Avengers would want to interact with him and, more importantly, why they would _kidnap_ him. 

At least he was still wearing his mask, he realized, and a wave of relief washed over him. 

“Mornin´, sunshine,” a familiar voice suddenly spoke up and effectively made Matt try to jump backwards, but he hurt his wrists on his cuffs instead. 

He let out a pained hiss, quickly followed by a confused “What?” He hadn´t even realized, that there was a living, breathing person sitting in front of him. How he had missed that, he didn´t know. 

Whoever was sitting in front of him hesitated before carefully saying: “Uh … I´m Tony Stark. We … we met. On the rooftop?” 

Matt had to suppress an ironic laugh. “We met?” he repeated. “We did not meet!” He scoffed at the other man; whose heartbeat spiked at the slight growl in the vigilante´s voice. “You … stole me.” He frowned. Something told him, that ´stealing´ was the wrong word, however, he couldn´t quite figure out why. 

Stark hesitated again. “We … may or may not have kidnapped you, but we aren´t going to hurt you.” He shrugged. “We just wanted to talk to you. You know, because Clint said that he thinks that you might have some kind of special shit with your senses going on with that mask and all. We figured you wouldn´t want to stop and talk...” 

“So … hold on.” Matt lifted his hand as high as he could, with the cuffs restraining him, and pointed an accusing finger at the mechanic. “So, you knew that I have heightened senses.” He squinted through his mask. “And you thought it would be a great idea to drug me?!” 

Tony squirmed uncomfortably in his chair. He cleared his throat in an attempt to sound less like a guilty school-boy. “In my defence, it was Clint´s idea.” The vigilante in front of him looked less than impressed. “But uh … now that you´re here anyway, why don´t we talk for a bit?” He smiled hopefully. 

Daredevil very visibly rolled his eyes, even though they were still covered by his mask. “Nothing I say has value.” He seemed to be looking for the right words, before saying: "With the drugs ... and all. 

“Well we don´t want to interrogate you. We´re just curious.” 

“Who´s we anyway?” 

Tony pointed at the door. “Just Clint and me. He´s wating outside. He said he didn´t want to risk getting his ass kicked by you.” He got up and opened said door, sticking his head out. “Get in here.” 

For a second nothing happened, then the slightly nervous looking archer entered the small room. “Uh …,” he intelligently started. “How´s it going?” 

The vigilante smirked at him; a scary expression paired with his intimidating costume. “Your heartbeat is like a drum in my head, and you,” he pointed at Tony. “you smell like you took a bath in motor-oil.” He grimaced. “Whatever the hell you gave me is making everything so much stronger and I hate you for that.” 

Clint gulped. “I did not anticipate that.” He also hadn´t anticipated, that it would be an entirely different thing to actually sit in front of an arguably violent vigilante, instead of only hearing stories about him and watching one single video. 

“Obviously not.” Daredevil sighed. “So, what´s the plan here?” 

The archer shot a look at Tony, then he quickly moved himself out of reach of the mechanic. “We - well I, was thinking, that, for one, I´d like to meet the man who´s been beating up half of Hell´s Kitchen for the past three years, you know, with Fisk and all-” 

“Would you mind getting to the point?” Daredevil interrupted Clint´s rambling. 

Again he glanced at the mechanic, who returned the look with suspicion on his face. “I was wondering if you might be Avengers-material.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello I have produced another thing.

The man in the mask let out a low chuckle, that transformed into a rough burst of laughter. He grinned at the other two men. “Are you serious?” He shook his head. “The almighty Avengers have decided to take a low-level vigilante into their midst?” 

Tony cleared his throat. “What do you think Clint is doing here?” 

Said Clint gave the genius an offended look. “Because I´m a valuable member of the team whomst you all love very much?” 

“How about,” Matt interrupted “We take this opportunity of these devilish drugs wearing off, and I go home?” 

Tony nodded. “Sounds like a good idea, however we would like to stay in contact with you.” 

“Why, so you can give me a heads up before you send the police after me?” 

“No! What the hell, dude!” Clint frowned. “To just … stay in contact.” 

Daredevil sighed. “I hope you know that this entire encounter is a train wreck from hell and there is absolutely nothing you could say that would save it. 

Clint nodded unhappily. “Yeah, I know.” 

The vigilante reciprocated the motion and lifted his hand with the cuff. “If you would be so kind...” When he was free again, he hesitated before getting up, and after a few seconds of what looked like contemplating his life choices, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a burner phone. He handed it to Tony. “Put in your number and I just might call you.” 

Needless to say, the vigilante left behind two highly confused and vaguely disappointed Avengers. 

Matt barely waited for Mrs. Bloom to open the door completely, before he waltzed inside and started talking: “You will not believe, what happened to me this Friday!” 

The psychologist closed the door. “Why don´t you come in,” she sarcastically said, an interested smile playing around her lips. She walked over to her chair and sat down, opposite of where Matt had already gotten comfortable on the couch. “Tell me about it, then.” 

“I was patrolling on my usual route, you know, minding my own business” He sensed her rising an eyebrow in doubt, so he added: “and possibly that of a few thugs, when I got shot! By an arrow!” He gestured at himself in annoyance. “And that arrow had some sort of sedative in it, so I got kind of drowsy and wouldn´t you know, just as I´m about to pass out, Tony Stark and that archer guy show up and _kidnapped_ me! Can you believe that?” 

Mrs. Bloom frowned. “Are you sure that really happened, or is it possible that those drugs let you create your own story?” 

Matt looked a little offended at that and firmly said: “I´m sure it really happened. I have Stark´s number in my phone.” 

The psychiatrist nodded slightly. “Alright then. Why did they kidnap you? Did they find out who you are?” 

“No.” He shook his head slightly. “They … they said they just wanted to talk.” He squinted. “Because they were _curious_. I let them give me their number to ´stay in contact´. What does that even mean??” He looked at Mrs. Bloom, as if hoping she had an answer to that, but instead he was met with an equal amount of confusion. “I mean they don´t need me to fight some weird Aliens. I´m just worried that they might eventually find out who I am if we do stay in contact. And I´m not sure if I want Tony Stark to know my identity.” 

A few weeks went by, without anything too exciting happening. Matt got stabbed once, but he took care of it and didn´t even have to call Claire. He also nearly got caught by the police the same night, because he´d passed out for a bit. 

Now he was fine though. In fact, he was feeling good enough to agree to a night out with Foggy and Karen. That´s how he found himself sitting on a table at Josie´s, his friends sitting in front of him, gaping at him, presumably with shock in their eyes, while he told them the story about his encounter with the Avengers in all its glory. 

“You´re telling me they kidnapped you … for fun?” Foggy asked and scoffed. “Is that even legal?” 

“You tell me,” Matt replied with a faint grin. “Technically no, but then again, they´re the Avengers, so they can probably do whatever they want.” He shrugged at the audible gasp from Karen. “And I mean they didn´t hurt me or anything. They only drugged me and that wasn't even that bad.” 

Foggy cleared his throat and took a sip of his beer. “Still. Doesn´t sit right with me.” 

Suddenly Matt broke into a short laughter. At the bewildered looks his friends gave him, he quickly brought himself back under control and said with a grin playing around his lips: “You wanna hear the best part of all this?” Karen nodded. “Stark gave me his number. As in his personal phone number. Just … typed it into my phone and I saved it. I haven´t actually called him yet, but I´d like to mess with him a bit.” 

Karen´s breath hitched. “He gave you his number?!” 

“Yeah. Didn´t even see my face, but apparently he decided I was pretty enough to be honoured with his number.” He thought about it for a second, then he added: “I should call him.” 

“What, now??” Foggy raised his eyebrows in vague concern. “Do you think that´s a good idea?” 

Matt grinned at his friend. “I think it´s a great idea.” 

Tony was sitting in the kitchen, eating Steve´s cereal, minding his own business for once, when his phone rang. Not expecting anything out of the ordinary, he picked up. “Yeah, who´s this?” 

There was silence on the other end. Then, the person inhaled deeply and said with a deep and raspy voice: “The guy you kidnapped.” 

Tony nearly flung his bowl off the counter, with how hard he flinched at the familiar voice, making shivers run down his spine. “Uh,” he intelligently said. “Hi. To what do I owe the honour?” 

“Well, I thought I´d check in to see if there´s any more people that need to be released from your holding.” 

“Haha,” Tony huffed and rolled his eyes. True to his usual timing-skills, Clint decided to pop out of the elevator. He shot Tony a questioning look, but only got a raised finger in return, telling him to wait, so he quietly joined the other man at the counter. “You can knock it off now, I get it. Goddammit.” 

“Oh wow, blasphemy too, huh?” On his end of the phone, Matt nearly broke into a smile, but he managed to keep it out of his voice before continuing: “I think I would like to talk to your partner in crime too, since he´s now joined you.” 

The mechanic didn´t even question how the vigilante knew about that, so he simply handed over his phone and returned to his cereal. 

Clint turned up his hearing aids a little bit and did his best not to sound too confused, as he cheerily spoke into the device: “Who´s this?” 

“The guy you kidnapped,” Matt repeated. “Just wanted to say hello.” 

“You know,” Clint said with a frown, “you´re a lot different than what I´d´ve guessed from the state you leave criminals in. You´re not so scary over the phone.” 

Matt let out a short laugh. He let his voice drop lower, darker, and replied: “You should have heard the fear in the voice of the man I last called as Daredevil.” He smirked at the memory. “The way his heart sped up and the adrenaline rushed through his veins … he gave up the information I needed, very easily.” 

Clint raised his eyebrows. “Well then I don´t know how the you did that, because right now you sound more like you have a sore throat.” 

There was a short pause. Then the phone lit up and informed Clint, that the call had been ended. He let out a frustrated groan and proceeded to let his head fall on the counter with a bang. Tony squinted suspiciously and asked: “Did he hang up on you?” 

The archer nodded sadly. “I don´t think he liked it that I insulted his Daredevil voice.” 

“Why would you even do that!!” The genius threw his hands into the air in annoyance and then pointed an accusing finger at the other man. “You are an idiot and from now on I´m not letting you talk to him any more!” 

“So what, you´re gonna tell him ´no´ the next time he wants to speak to me?” Clint shook his head with a smile. “I don´t think he´d like _that_ very much, either. And besides, how should I have known that he gets offended that easily?” 

“I don´t know.” Tony frowned, as a thought occurred to him. “Do you think he just pretended to be? That he´s just toying with us?” 

Clint considered this for a minute, until finally he nodded. “I think he might be. I mean … why else would have given us his number? He´s clearly not a team-player.” Suddenly an idea popped up in his head. He turned towards the genius and asked with an innocent smile on his lips: “Do you think you could track his phone?” 

Tony broke into a wide grin and quickly went to put his empty bowl away. “I thought you´d never ask!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please tell me if there´s anything I could do to improve my writing


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Look what I made.  
> Also work sucks.

“And you’re sure this is it?” Clint eyed the building in front of him with a doubting frown. “I googled the address, you know, and apparently that lawyer that brought Fisk down lives here. I don’t know if it’s the same apartment, but it’s still a massive coincidence, don’t you think?” 

Tony shrugged. “I don’t know. We don’t know anything about Daredevil, so anything is possible.” He sighed and started walking towards the entrance. “Only one way to find out what’s going on with this guy.” 

Suddenly Clint remembered something he hadn’t considered before, so naturally he let out a panicked yelp and held the other man back by his jacket. “Hold on!” He ignored the bewildered look he got from the genius and quietly asked: “What if he’s in his normal clothes? Like not wearing his costume?” 

Tony raised an eyebrow. “Then he won’t be able to bullshit us anymore.” 

And with that he entered the building. 

The archer hesitated for a brief moment, before telling himself ‘fuck it’ and following suit. He was faintly aware, that this visit might cause more problems than it solved, but at the same time he really _really_ wanted to meet the man behind the mask. 

Matt was having a bad day. He’d had a fight with Foggy about the whole Avengers-situation and now the blond refused to stop shooting Matt disapproving looks, which he _knew_ Matt could sense. Meanwhile, Karen was hunting another story with the potential of dragging herself into more danger than she’d bargained for, but Matt wasn’t allowed to keep tabs on her anymore when she went out to investigate, because she claimed that she could take care of herself. 

Logically speaking, Matt knew that, but at the same time his protective instincts went into overdrive every time she went out with the intention of annoying powerful people into giving her information, so that he was left with anxiety flooding his body like a million ants. 

It didn’t get much better later that day. Three people bumped into him on his way home and two of them cursed at him. By the time he stood in front of his apartment, his annoyance and frustration was dialled up to 11. Then he dropped his keys twice before finally managing to open the lock and then, as if that hadn’t been enough already, there was a knock on his door. 

He was ready to ignore whoever it was that was disturbing him, but then he caught a whiff of motor-oil and the sound of a heartbeat he’d only heard once before. He pinched his nose in annoyance and let out a heavy sigh. If he didn’t answer the door, he wasn’t sure Stark and Barton wouldn’t break in to search for evidence of Daredevil. 

Matt walked to the door and plastered on his best mildly confused expression. “Can I help you?” 

There was a short, possibly shocked silence, before Stark cleared his throat. “Yeah, actually, you can. I’m assuming you’re buddies with Daredevil, because I tracked his phone, and it brought us here.” 

Matt could sense Barton shooting a surprised look at the other man. The vigilante figured, that the two Avengers hadn’t agreed on barging in with the truth like that. He raised an eyebrow. “Really. And what exactly are you hoping to learn from a blind man? A description of his voice?” He tilted his head to the side slightly, listening to the frustration build up in the two men in front of him. 

“If his phone is here, then he has to be here, too!” Barton huffed in annoyance. 

“And what makes you think he didn’t climb out the window the second you knocked on my door and decided to make my day even worse, Mr. Barton?” 

For a moment, neither of the men seemed to know what to reply to that. Perhaps they were surprised that Matt had recognized them, perhaps they simply didn’t know what to say. Eventually, Barton cautiously asked: “Would you mind answering some questions though?” 

“Yes, I would. He is none of your business and I am not looking to get caught in the middle of some weird fight between the glorious Avengers and a vigilante.” Matt gestured towards the stairs and added: “Now if you would excuse me.” 

With that, he shut the door and slowly shuffled to his couch to get some rest before going out as Daredevil in the evening. 

Clint stared at the closed door in front of him for a solid minute, before he turned to Tony. “That … that was that lawyer.” 

Tony nodded slowly. “Yep.” He frowned. “So what now?” 

“Well, I’m guessing Daredevil won’t be too happy, that we invaded his friend’s privacy. We should probably go home and let him make the next move.” 

The genius frowned a little harder. “It’s like we’re playing chess. And I’m not sure we’re the ones winning.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a very short chapter, sorry about that. I hope you still enjoyed it, though


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk man take it or leave it. We're back in home office which sucks. I mean it's great that I can chill all day, but now I'm also extremely unproductive and once proper works starts again it's gonna be hell.  
> Also I'm in a huge fight with a friend of mine so I don't know when I'm gonna upload next.

Alana Bloom had had many clients over the years; some of them more complicated than others, some of them with more exciting lives than others. But she had never before encountered a more chaotic mess of a man, than Matt Murdock. Although from what he’d told her so far, she believed that his life used to be even worse than now. 

Not that he’d ever described it as bad, no. He had just listed all those terrible things that had shaped him into the man he was today. Afterwards, he’d shrugged and said ‘It is what it is’, apparently seeing no bigger problem with it. 

However, Alana could confidently say, that he had improved a lot. At least he didn’t take the blame for everything that ever went wrong anymore, even though it was clearly hard for him. And he trusted her with his secret identity and didn’t try to hide his emotions as much any more, so that was a plus, too. 

Now though, since his first encounter with the Avengers, something had changed in him. Usually, when he encountered a potential threat, he’d tail and investigate them until he was satisfied with his friend’s - and as of lately his own – safety. But not with these two men. 

The way he talked about them made clear, that they were no real threat to him. It was more like they could, maybe, one day become dangerous, but he didn’t seem to worry about that too much. Instead, it sounded like he was having _fun_ toying with them. Playing hard to get, just to call again, forcing them to take more prominent action. 

Alana had come to the realization, that Matt Murdock was a rascal at heart and only now he appeared to be embracing that. This didn’t mean that she approved of his dance with the Avengers, but at the same time she was just glad that he hadn’t beaten them up yet in an attempt to throw them off his scent. 

So when he told her, that these two men knocked at his door after having tracked his phone, and his reaction was that he suddenly wanted to go on a mission with them? She came to yet another realization: 

Ultimately, and very surprisingly, Matt Murdock, aka Daredevil, wanted to have fun. 

Clint was wandering around the streets in the middle of the night – once again – and tried to make sense of Daredevil. So far, they hadn’t found out anything usable about the vigilante’s private life and even though he’d called them once, he didn’t seem very intent on actually having a conversation. 

Needless to say, that the archer nearly jumped out of his skin, when a certain red figure landed in front of him, staying halfway in the shadows, hiding his face in the dark. Clint pressed his hand to his heart in an exaggeration of his shock, letting out a long breath through his lips. 

“You nearly gave me heart attack!” he added, after his little act was finished. Sure, he had genuinely been terrified for a second there, but in his time as a S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent, he’d discovered, that it was usually a better tactic to just own everything he couldn’t completely hide. “Care to explain what that was all about?” 

Daredevil tilted his head to the side a little and let out a quiet chuckle. “I figured it’d be more fun to annoy you in person,” he explained and took a step deeper into the shadows, now basically melting into the darkness. Only a few reflections from a clasp exposing him as an actual human being instead of a statue, when he moved. 

“And how come you suddenly decided to come out of hiding and not be this distanced any more? I mean, no offence, I’m glad you did, but you seemed pretty determined on not showing yourself unless completely necessary.” Clint squinted suspiciously at the other man, but he couldn’t make out anything that resembled a hint towards his intentions. “Is it necessary? Did you get yourself into some kind of deep shit and now need some Avenger’s help with getting out?” 

The vigilante let out a quiet laugh, which was bordering more on sounding like an amused scoff and shifted his weight onto his other leg. “It’s not that. I don’t need your help with anything.” He smirked at that implication. “Just thought I’d check on you to see, if you’ve been doing anything stupid lately. You know, like kidnapping highly innocent people.” 

Clint shook his head and let out a frustrated sigh. “For the last time, I’m sorry about that! We all are! The whole world is, for God’s sake!” 

“Oh wow, back with the Blasphemy.” Daredevil’s lips pulled into a wide grin, followed by another low chuckle. “You’re very easy to annoy; did you know that?” 

The archer rolled his eyes. “Well I do, now.” He frowned, as he came to the conclusion, that he had something to retaliate to that, even though it would probably be picked up as positive from the other man. “You know, I have realized something about you, too.” 

The vigilante raised an eyebrow under his mask, pressing his lips into a thin line. “And what might that be?” 

“You’re a whole lot scarier in person than over the phone.” 

“Well, good for me then, that I don’t usually _call_ the people I want to intimidate,” came back the answer, mixed with a hint of sarcasm. 

Clint couldn’t remember any police reports describing Daredevil as a sarcastic person, or even as anything other than violently terrifying, so he figured, that this was more the man underneath the mask speaking. Although he couldn’t be very sure about that, either, since he’d never met the guy underneath that stupid thing. 

Still, it was odd, to think that somebody, who could throw a person off a rooftop and mercilessly beat people into a coma on a daily basis, could be this normal to talk to. Apart from the fact, that they were standing in a dark alleyway and he was dressed like the devil. 

Clint cleared his throat. “Now that I have you here for once, I’d like to repeat my proposal to join the Avengers.” He quickly raised a hand to stop the other man from interrupting him, but no use. 

“I don’t see how I would be a very useful addition to your team.” He snorted softly. “Especially when you’re fighting weird Aliens with, and on spaceships. I’m just here, micromanaging the ever-living hell out of Hell’s Kitchen and I’m very much fine with that. No need for spaceships in my life.” 

Clint rolled his eyes. “If you’d let me finish, I’d have told you, that we don’t expect you to come flying into the Exosphere with us. But it would be good to have somebody on the team, who’s focussing on helping the little people. The people that are usually overlooked in all this hero-business. I mean Spiderman is doing similar things as you are, just in a bigger area and with slightly less broken bones.” 

“Spiderman is also swinging through the air and doing backflips mid-air.” 

“Well technically, you do that, too.” 

Daredevil smirked. “Touché.” 

“And it’s not like you’d sign a contract and suddenly be required to do all sorts of stuff. To be honest, I don’t think Fury would want to officially add another streetfighter to this time. It’s chaotic enough as it is.” 

“Are you saying that my identity would remain a secret?” The vigilante pressed his lips together as he let that situation run through his mind. Eventually he tilted his head to the side again. “I’ll get back to you on that.” 

Clint wanted to add something more to that, but the other man had already vanished back into the night – and up a fire escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might abandon this fic ngl. Just don't know where to go with it so if you have any suggestions, leave them in the comments please. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, though

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, please leave a comment. It makes me feel appreciated and makes my day every time. Also it's a great way to tell what I need to improve in my writing :)


End file.
